


Chance at childhood

by Pinxku



Series: Spencer Reid Angst And More [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Is A Dad, Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby Spencer - Freeform, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, I do nice things too, Kinda on hiatus I'm sorry, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid Whump, Spencer Reid is adorable, We need more Dad!Hotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Spencer gets de-aged but maybe it's not all bad.After all who wouldn't want another shot at childhood?  And maybe get a chance to finally have a dad by his side too? And if the team gets to know their Genius better? Well, that's just a bonus.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: Spencer Reid Angst And More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795330
Comments: 46
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

Why? Why is it always Spencer? Every time it's the youngest who has to get in trouble. Why? Hotch wondered impatiently as he followed the SWAT into their unsubs laboratory.

He wanted to run in there. The agent in him was barely keeping the protective instincts at bay. But he has to focus on the job. They were running out of time. Spencer was running out of time.

Their unsub had already kidnapped 5 other young men. Each one returned worse than the last. Their wrists and ankles had been rubbed to the point of bleeding showing signs of being restrained, Electric burns littered their chests and multiple needle marks on their elbows and the neck.

According to the autopsy report their hearts had failed under the strain, multiple organs had been damaged and unknown substances had been found in all of them combined with a sedative.

In the end, their bodies had been dumped into relatively populated areas. Their eyes closed and hands crossed over their chests showing signs of remorse.

By the time they figured out the boys were failed experiments of a griefing father who was trying to save his 12-years old son by making a machine that would de-age the boy so cancer could be caught they were too late.

Spencer had already been taken.

It was Tobias Hankel all over again.

Spencer had gone to consult a scientist for their case and it was just their luck that scientists just happened to be their unsub.

Hotch cursed silently for letting this happen again. He was supposed to protect that boy. As his Section Chief and boss but as something aching of a father figure role he had taken after Gideon left.

They moved room to room. Each empty room-filling him with little more panic. Where was he?

They burst into the next room. It was big with white walls, big see-through walls created a box in the middle, inside a buzzing machine hovered over a metal table and the whole place smelled like disinfectant. Not that Hotch cared much because his focus zeroed on the familiar body on the table.

"Spencer," he breaths out silently willing his mask to stay up and focus on the job. The boy barely twitches. Small stuttering breaths barely moving his chest. He was strapped on the table with leather straps and an IV hooked into his arm.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE HERE! IT'S ALMOST FINISHED! I FIXED IT!" Hotch leveled his gun towards their unsub, Dr. Chris Everwood, as the desperate father shouted at them.

The Doctor stood beside some sort of control panel. He was inside the box with Reid. Fingers quickly moving over multiple buttons and levers despite the command to step away.

Hotch let Rossi take over the negotiations as he tried to figure out what exactly was the man doing and how to get Spencer out of there safe.

His focus shifts on the younger man as a small whimper escapes from the resident genius. They stand by the class Rossi was talking to the doctor while Hotch tried to evaluate how bad Spencer was.

"Reid! Spencer?" He tried and slowly Spencer turned to look at him. The normally intelligent eyes were half-lidded and glassy with pain and drugs but a small spark of recognition flashed in them.

The young genius mouthed a small 'Hotch' but no sound other than a small whine left his tired body as he stared at his boss dazed.

Spencer was in pain. He felt like he was burning inside and simultaneously freezing. He wanted to scream but all he could manage anymore was small whimpers and whines. He doubted even without the restrains he could move at all other than the small twitches. It felt like his IQ of 187 was dropped to 20. Mind fogged and empty. 

All he understood was Hotch... Hotch was there he would help him. 

"It’s going to be okay, Spencer? C'mon kiddo open your eyes"

Spencer snaps his eyes back open. When had he closed them?

"There you are! just hold on buddy," Hotch was using his dad voice he usually reserved for Jack as he tried to keep Spencer awake.

"Chris please just step back and we can work this out. Think about Thomas. Is this what he would want?" David Rossi calmly spoke trying to calm the agitated doctor.

Suddenly the man straightened his eyes filled with determination.

"Think about Thomas? THINK ABOUT THOMAS? I AM THINKING ABOUT THOMAS. I AM DOING THIS IS FOR THOMAS!" He yelled and smashed the final button.

Simultaneously gunshots, panicked shouts, and a sound of breaking glass filled the air as his hand collided with the button and bright light emitted from the machine above Spencer and hit him in the chest. The light blinding them for a moment.

"SPENCER-"

"SHIT-"

Before the deceased doctor hit the ground the light was gone. And so was Spencer.

"NO!" Hotch cried out grief already filling him as he raced inside to the table. 

A bundle of clothes was only left in the young geniuses' place. His shaky hands hovering over them. 

"Oh God"

No no no nononono-

Spencer no.

A small whine snaps him out of his thoughts and his gaze shifts down. The clothes move a little and carefully he shifts them away revealing a small baby with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Spencer?"

They stare down at the small boy who stares right back eyes wide, confused, and scared.

Another pitiful whine escapes with small huffs and then the baby started to cry.

Working on instinct Hotch carefully took him into his arms and started to bounce and shush him. Small baby hands latch onto his vest.

As the baby cried Hotch locks eyes with Dave. Wordlessly they both think the same.

What the hell?


	2. What's next?

"That's Reid? Our Reid?" Morgan asks in disbelief as he looks down at the small baby silently snuggling against Hotch.

They had all arrived in the laboratory. Only to find Hotch and Rossi alone with a crying baby and no sign of Reid. The look of disbelief in all of their faces as the situation was explained. By then Hotch had managed to calm their youngest member.

Spencer was a really small baby. So small that Hotch felt almost afraid he would break. It was a familiar feeling he had when Jack was born. Like if he squeezed any harder or moved an inch he would do damage.

Spencer didn't seem to have any problem though as he silently huffed and puffed against his neck.

"Yes. If I hadn't seen him turn right before me I wouldn't have believed it either but this is our Reid"

"Do you think he understands what's happening?" JJ asks her eyes worried as she watches Spencer put his thumb in his mouth.

"We aren't sure. So far there hasn't been a sign he does" Rossi explains as he like the rest watch.

The silence falls around them as they take the situation in, none of them quite sure how to proceed. What would happen to Spencer?

The machine was destroyed now and the man behind this was gone for good. Spencer normally would probably understand the notes but the young doctor would not be any help in his current predicament.

Would he just age back or will the effect just disappear over time? And if it didn't what would happen to Spencer? His parents weren't an option. Diana was institutionalized paranoid schizophrenic and Hotch would not allow William Reid to have Spencer. Not after he failed the first time.

Foster care would not be an option. If it came to that Hotch would take Spencer as his own. It wasn't like it was far from the truth anyway. Besides Jack always wanted a little brother.

A whine from Spencer finally breaks them from their musings and the older agent realizes the crime scene probably wasn't the best place for a newborn baby.

"JJ, Rossi go and take Spencer back to the hotel. We are going to need some clothes and food for him. Morgan, Prentiss, and I will finish here" he orders. It was easier to fall into a familiar routine. He hated the idea of leaving Spencer but JJ was a mom and Rossi would be the calmest and laid back for Spencer. Not to mention a great grandpa but he won't say that out loud.

Morgan looked like he wanted to protest. His protective big brother instincts screaming but they needed to finish here so they could go home and figure this out so Hotch gave him a warning look.

Reluctantly he drew back trying to get the baby Doctor off of him and hand him to JJ's waiting arms but Spencer would not have it. 

The calm and sleepy state immediately disappeared. He squirmed and reached for Aaron, small whines falling from his lips and once he was in JJ's arms the fighting turned to panic.

Tears filled the small brown eyes and then the wailing started. He screamed and cried trying to get back to the safe embrace that made the fear go away.

"AAA! AAA!"

JJ Tried to shush him as she tried to keep her hold. Bouncing and patting him up and down but Spencer fought hard. Reaching and screaming.

"AAAAAA!"

Hotch moved. It was too much for him.

It was safe to say he was already firmly under and around Spencer's pinky finger and to hear him cry broke his heart.

Swiftly he scooped the baby back into his arms and the small hands immediately latched onto him.

The screaming was replaced by sobbing almost immediately. The small face hiding into his neck. He carefully bounced and shushed creating a private bubble around him and Spencer with a single goal in his mind.

Calm him down.

It was just him and Spencer in their bubble. Soft words and caring movements.

Once the sobbing was replaced by small hiccups and whines and then finally stopped completely did the bubble burst and he was met with the amused eyes of the team.

He could almost see the small hearts levitating of the girls.

"It appears the kid is attached to you then Aaron" Rossi remarks.

'You don't say?" almost slips out but the small sleepy nuzzles from Spencer distract him.

Change of plans then.

-ω-

Hotch ends up driving with Rossi back to the Hotel while JJ gets necessities for their new baby doctor. 

Hotch feels on edge the whole drive. Spencer was wrapped around with his jacket in his arms and The lack of a baby seat for Spencer sends his fatherly instincts on edge. Which keeps Spencer up as he seems to sense his mood and tries to cheer him up. The cheering up was mostly small nudges, playing with his fingers and flapping his hands.

It was so innocent and so Spencer that Hotch ends up smiling anyways which in turn delights Spencer.

Rossi also seems to read his mood and drives slower than normal. Glancing at the pair he smiles. They were quite a cute pair. He silently swears he would protect them from any harm just to keep those smiles in their faces. 

Halfway through the drive, Spencer's eyes started to droop and a small yawn escapes his little mouth. By the time they arrive at their hotel their small friend was sound asleep snuggled against Hotch his small hand still clutching Hotches shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa! What did you think? Sorry, it's a bit short and took me so long. I was at a camp last week.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy! Come say hi on Tumblr @Pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Was that good? I've seen people do some de-aging in this fandom but not enough in my opinion so I wanted to give it a try.
> 
> No idea where this goes but wanted some Dad!Hotch and Grandpa!Rossi not enough of that either.
> 
> I'm not sure of a schedule yet since I have another multi-chapter currently going but it's a bit off schedule too. Worry not if I ever were to abandon something I'd tell you.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr @Pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
